Clandestine
by Darcie11
Summary: She had waited for him, and in the end he came too late. Forced to marry another to carry on the royal bloodline, Link no longer had a place in her life. That is, before she was met with his unrelenting persistence! Post OoT, Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't be starting this until I've at least finished Villainous, but it's been lurking in my mind for days and I just had to get it out so that I can focus on finals. (I'm a failure at studying btw). So here's a preview for you to enjoy! **

**This will be a multi chapter fic. Setting is Ocarina of Time, after Link is sent back to relive his childhood. In this he passes a year in the castle before he goes off to find Navi and thus commences the events of Majora's Mask. I believe that in canon Link was sent back in time on his own while Zelda stayed in the destroyed Hyrule, but in this story Zelda was also sent back in time and she and Link meet once more as children, memories intact. The rest of the sages will also remember the events of OoT.**

**Whew, I think that's everything. Tell me if I missed something else that needs explaining.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ.**

* * *

**Clandestine**

They stood on the edge of Castle Town, bordering the expanse of Hyrule field. The sun was setting and the air was becoming colder. A few minutes more and the drawbridge would be raised, but Zelda was reluctant to go back. She had no desire to return to the castle just yet.

"Do you really have to go?"

Before her, Link, pack in hand, a light cloak drawn over his shoulders, stood solemnly next to a young Epona, looking out into the distance.

"It's been a year, Zelda," he responded silently. "Navi still hasn't returned. I need to find her, to make sure she's okay."

Zelda nodded in understanding but could not prevent the tears from budding in her eyes. It felt so soon after they had defeated Ganondorf then gone back in time to warn her father against the threat he posed and have him imprisoned then executed, their world peaceful once more. Life had returned to normal, Zelda still took her lessons and Link had come to live in the castle with her, taking on the role of a page.

Life had been so happy for them. They could play and laugh freely without the persistent cloud of despair hanging over their heads. For a short while they had been children. But then Link had begun acting restless, and could often be seen on the rooftops staring out at Hyrule, and many times his tutors had caught him daydreaming during his page classes.

At first she had thought it was the early onset of puberty and involved all the arbitrary complexities that came from the hormone disruptions, but she'd been wrong.

When she had confronted him a few days ago he had explained it thusly:

"_I've become accustomed to castle life. I feel that I'm starting to forget my origins, who I am. I was once a Kokiri, Zelda. Maybe not in reality, but that is what I believed myself to be. And a Kokiri needs his fairy, otherwise he has only half his existence."_

That is when he'd begun to plan and set his few affairs in order. He had thanked the king for his gracious hospitality, gone to see the Gorons, Zoras and Gerudos, bidding them each farewell. Lastly he had come to her, asking her to see him off.

"_Your face is the last I wish to see when I leave. Whenever I think of Hyrule, I want yours to be the vision that comes to mind."_

Idiot, Link. If he stayed he could see her every day. If he stayed he could live with her and become a knight! However, she wisely kept these thoughts to herself, recognizing them as selfish. Link loved Navi. It would be cruel of her to prevent him from searching for her.

"Link, I'll miss you," her voice nearly broke as she did her hardest to repress her tears. She would not cry in front of him. If hers was the face he wished to see when he though of Hyrule she would make sure it was not a sad one. She'd smile for him, even though it hurt, because she knew it would be even more painful if whenever he thought of her it would be with an expression of misery.

As he took Epona's reigns in hand he looked back at her and smiled that boyish smile that he was well known for. Heart panging, she waveringly smiled back.

"I'll miss you too," he said softly. "And I promise you, Zelda, I will return. Wait for me?"

It was the last straw. She ran to him and leapt into his arms. He yelped in surprise then returned the embrace. They both clung to each other one final time.

Hesitantly she pulled back and smiled at him through the tears that were now running along her cheeks. "I will. I promise, I'll wait for you."

His resulting smile was infectious and it made her laugh. She believed in him. He would return, until then she had only to be patient. He'd find Navi and come back to her, because somewhere in that time disguised as Sheik, running around Hyrule, helping him and guiding him along on his quest, she had fallen in love with him.

But then he stepped away and took all happiness with him.

"This is goodbye then."

She nodded, bottom lip gripped between her teeth. "Goodbye, Link. And thank you for everything…"

And with one last smile in her direction he was off. Lithely he mounted Epona, the filly nickering softly at his weight on her back, then kicked her into a trot.

She watched him as he traveled down the road. All the while she kept her smile, hiding away her true feelings, just as a princess was taught to do. She masked her emotions, pretending that the hurt didn't exist, that it was not abandonment she felt as she watched his back for the final time shrinking into the distance.

A presence appeared behind her and she didn't have to turn to know who it was.

Calmly, Impa took her hand. "Come, Princess. The drawbridge is about to rise. It is time we return to the castle."

Nodding, at last she turned away and as she and her guardian made their way steadily back to her home she couldn't help but wonder when she would ever see him again.

* * *

_Three months after Link's departure …_

She sat on the windowsill in her room, legs pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped securely around them as she hugged them to her. Another day of waiting faithfully. Another day that he hadn't come.

She tried to tell herself not to be disappointed by his continued absence, it was still early in his journey and Navi was a teeny tiny little fairy in a big wide world. She could only imagine how difficult it would be to find her.

Idly she wondered where Link was now. She supposed he'd be out scouring the forests since Navi was a forest fairy, it would only be natural that she return to an environment that was familiar to her. But there were an awful lot of places to hide in the forest, and the density would not help with matters. Link would be hard pressed to look for her, assuming that Navi wasn't purposefully keeping away from Link. Goddesses, she hoped not. Link had made many friends during his search for the spiritual stones but if he lost a single one of them he'd be devastated. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't find Navi.

He didn't realize though that in leaving he was hurting more than just one friend. Everyone missed him. Ruto in particular was rather petulant about it, coming to the castle at least once a week, surrounded by her exasperated guards, and demanding to know if he had returned or not.

She sighed, pressing her hand upon the pane and watching her breath fog over it.

Every morning and every evening before bed she waited with high hopes for a sign of his telltale form running across the fields and then fighting his way through the market place in order to get to the castle.

She dragged her hand down the pane then tucked it with the other beneath her legs.

Another day of waiting. Another day he didn't come.

* * *

_A year and two months after Link's departure …_

It never ceased to amaze her tutors how suddenly diligent she had become in her studies. This they credited to the absence of Link, her usual partner in mischief, who they had always disliked since he was constantly stealing her from the classroom to run around the castle and inevitably getting her into trouble.

They were wrong. It had nothing to do with Link. Yes, he'd been quite the distraction when she'd been focusing on her academic assignments, but she was also not ungrateful. It was her own dedication that motivated her to do well. Under Ganondorf's reign she had not had the opportunity to receive a proper education befitting a princess. She wouldn't waste such a privilege now.

Although her tutors were delighted by this change of character, it worried her father, who fretted over the increased amount of time she spent in solitude, thinking her to be falling into a depression. It was this that had led him to force her to suffer the presence of other children her age, despite abundant protests on her part.

She disliked these playmates. They were of the snobbish sort, young self-entitled noble whelps who wouldn't deign to do all the adventuring she enjoyed. She recognized that it wasn't entirely their fault. They'd been reared from birth to look down on childish behaviors, trained to become the perfect mini adults. Because of this, unfortunately, indulging in time to herself was becoming less and less of an occurrence.

The only times she really was alone was when she was cooped up in the library studying or in her room as she went to bed.

There was the padding of soft footsteps approaching from behind her chair. Impa hovered closely at her back. Zelda laid down her quill and massaged her sore wrist.

Her father had never worried when she'd been around Link. He told her once that he enjoyed watching them be so bright and playful.

She sighed and rested her chin in her palm. It had been so long since she'd seen him last. She no longer thought of him everyday, nor did she bother to wait for him by her window. It was all disparaging.

But she hadn't given up on him. Some day soon he'd come riding in on Epona and she'd be ever surprised to see him. Some day…

"When do you think he'll return?"

A comforting hand was placed on her head and set to smoothing over her tresses. "That I cannot say."

She smiled dolefully. Straightforward and truthful, that was what she liked most about her guardian. She believed that it was best she not be ignorant to the facts lest misconceptions be made, even when those facts revealed the more horrible aspects of life or the most saddening...

Nodding at the answer, but not at all satisfied, she picked up her quill and continued writing her equations.

* * *

_Five years after Link's departure …_

A week after her sixteenth birthday the king passed away from illness.

Donned in black, Zelda stood near his coffin as the priest anointed his body and prayed spiritual chants for his soul, wishing it a safe rest in the embrace of the Goddesses.

Incense filled the air as well as the scent of wax from burning candles. The temple was filled with black clad Hyruleans, some wailing, some sniffling softly, some muttering prayers beneath their breaths.

Zelda stared at her father's cold face, features relaxed as if merely in sleep. His dark hair was littered with gray streaks, crows feet had only begun to gather at the corner of his eyes, he was clothed in a white burial gown with a blue tabard emblazoned with the Triforce and royal insignia. He had been far too young to die… but then the same could be said for many people.

The priest stopped his chanting and men came to close the cover over the casket and grab the poles on either side to bear it to the King's Hall, the resting place of all of Hyrule's past rulers, where one day she too shall be laid to rest.

What a dreary thought.

Zelda joined the procession behind the casket, head bowed, face concealed behind a veil. People reached out to her as she walked down the aisle, offering her their condolences, murmuring prayers in her name. She ignored them as the cortege left the Temple of Time and continued down the road, passing the equally distraught commoners.

She carried herself with a nonchalant reserve, staring straight ahead. She was the picture of calm solemnity. She was not permitted to cry, not permitted to show any form of sadness. Her people would look to her now. If she so much as showed a moment of weakness…

They made their way through the market and down the cobbled street that would lead them to Hyrule field. Her horse waited for her in a stable near the gates. A knight assisted her to mount it sidesaddle as others around her swung up on their horses.

The casket would continue to be born by its bearers on foot, at each hour a new set of bearers would take their turn while the other rode on horseback.

She stared at the casket, imagining her father's still body within.

Link should have been here for this. He had been like a son to her father. The king had even given them overt hints that he'd like to see Link legally part of the family one day, to which they usually blushed in mortification but also with anticipation. And Link had loved the king. Having no parents of his own, the only person akin to such having been the forest sage Saria, he had eagerly basked in the king's fatherly nature toward him. He'd given praise, helped instruct him on fighting techniques, and enjoyed meals with him just as any father would.

"Princess?"

Zelda flicked her eyes down to the priest, standing before her with a book in hand. He and the others of the Holy Order would make the short pilgrimage on foot, chanting prayers around the coffin.

"We are ready, your highness," said the priest kindly. "We wait only for you to give us leave to begin."

After a short moment of quiet thinking, she flicked the reigns and prompted her horse forward. She took the lead in the procession next to Impa who would be riding beside her. The others followed, horses treading slowly to remain with the casket.

As they clopped over the drawbridge, Zelda couldn't help sweeping her eyes over the fields, becoming downhearted when she didn't see anyone.

The ceremony would continue in Kakariko village where the Gorons and Zoras would join in the mourning. Then she would be required to spend a full night of silent vigil next to her father's body in the tomb by herself.

When they returned to the castle she would write Link a letter, informing him of the king's demise and pleading him to return home. She only hopped that wherever he was, the postman would be able to find him.

She needed him with her. She needed the comfort of his arms; his reassuring voice as he told her everything would be okay, that she'd be fine, that they'd make it through this.

_Oh Link, where are you?_

* * *

_Seven years, four months after Link's departure …_

Of all her father's duties she had to now attend to not a one proved to be more aggravating than this.

Seated in her father's throne – her throne – guards on either side lower down on the dais, the nobility hovering near the back of the hall, she listened as one by one those wishing to receive an audience with her brought forth their complaints.

As a law she had ordered that she hold no more than twenty audiences a day, maximum. Usually it never came to that amount, only ever having to deal with ten or so people on average, and these audiences normally went by quickly. But today her patience was limited. She had two meetings to attend to right after luncheon, and she had the orphanage to visit for her charity. In addition to this the most recent man who had come for an audience had wasted nearly an hour trying to explain to her about the economic state of Hyrule and the important part he played in maintaining it.

It was enough to have her openly kneading her brows. Yes she was well aware of Hyrule's economy and the blessedly stable condition it was in, and no he was not as important as he thought himself, she could always find another to transport goods in and out of the country, he was only one of many. It had taken him forever to reach his point and by the time she realized he had simply come to complain about his competition she had almost had him thrown out of the hall.

Impa offered her a glass of wine and she took it gratefully. She sipped lightly, feeling the tension in her muscles and the weight of the circlet on her brow. It felt far heavier than it should.

"How many more are there?" she asked, taking another sip in preparation for her answer.

"Just one," Impa replied. "But you might not like who it is."

Zelda swirled her glass and looked up at the announcer. "Bring in the next!"

The announcer bowed deeply. "Yes, your highness."

He disappeared to the waiting area and when next he returned it was in the wake of a tall middle-aged man, dressed in fineries with a cape slung over his shoulders.

"Lord Hector Demaras, Duke of Kakariko," the announcer called.

Zelda mentally groaned. She knew the Duke to be a tenacious man, persistent and unrelenting when it came to something he wanted. His only good value that buffered this was that he was devotedly pious, resulting in him having a sense of justice and honor that went virtually unrivalled.

He strutted up to the podium and bowed then looked her in the eye. Zelda felt her eyebrow twitch in its want to be raised. Instead she straightened, resting her arms on the armrests, she stared down her nose at him.

"And what brings you here today, your grace?" she asked smoothly. She was both curious and apprehensive. If there was something so important that he found the need to personally seek an audience with her rather than approach her in court then it had to be something he considered of greatest importance.

She tried to hold in her ire. What was important to others could not always be said to be the same for her.

"Your royal highness, esteemed lady."

He was over flattering her. This couldn't be good.

"I have come with a proposition for you," he went on, voice booming in the chamber. "I would propose a union between the house Demaras and the great house of Harkinian."

Zelda's eyes snapped wide and her heart missed a beat.

"My son has already agreed, we only require your acceptance," he said firmly, confidently, as if he truly believed that she'd say yes. "He is close in age to you, capable and knowledgeable in Hyrulean laws and politics. It has not escaped your court that you are the sole heir to the throne and will be requiring descendants to pass on the title. I offer you my son in this."

This was what he had to have a public audience for? He was offering his son to her as if he were goods to trade? Ah, she understood now. He thought to pressure her to accepting. By making the proposal public she'd either be looked down upon or not depending on how she dealt with it. But there was one thing in particular that irked her.

"Could your son not have come himself to propose?" And this time she didn't restrain herself from raising an eyebrow at him.

He answered succinctly. "He is otherwise occupied and does not wish to miss his chance by waiting."

"And did you mention to her highness that your son is as frail and sickly as a newborn?" called one of the men from the back.

Now this was curious. She hadn't seen Emil Demaras for some years now, not since they'd been children. He had always been pale, but her young mind had never realized it was because of fragility.

Lord Demaras, however, didn't react more than a scowl. He was not dissuaded by the remark. "Be that as it may, he has grown much stronger. He would still make a good king for you."

Zelda took a sip from her wine and suppressed a smile. "So you say. However, I cannot have a man susceptible to weakness as Hyrule's king. I am honored by the proposal, Lord Demaras, but the answer is no. You are dismissed."

Face hardening in acceptance, Lord Demaras bowed in stiff form then left.

Relieved that there were no more audiences for the day, Zelda allowed herself a moment to relax before she went to prepare for luncheon and the meetings afterwards.

She had just taken another sip of her wine when one of the women from the back raised her voice. "Your highness, now that the subject has been breeched, perhaps-"

Abruptly, Zelda stood, cutting the woman off. She handed Impa her empty glass and removed the king's mantle, passing it to a pair of servants, who gathered the heavy cloth to store away until tomorrow.

"Any future audiences that consist of marriage proposals shall be rejected immediately," she stated loudly for the whole room to hear, the announcer quickly taking notes on a small pad. "These audiences are to hear the concerns and complaints of the people. My lack of husband is a concern that I am well aware of. Do not waste my time seeking to remind me of it."

With that she strode from the room through a private door at the back. She closed it and leaned on the heavy wood, brows scrunched as she felt a headache coming on.

"You can't wait for him forever."

She looked up at her guardian, looming tall above her, face stern and expression set with a stone-like quality to it.

Impa looked her over and sighed. "I hadn't wanted to say this to you, but what if he never comes?"

Zelda felt something cold grip her heart at that thought. "He will come," she said with conviction. "He promised me."

"You're going to have to marry someday to continue the Harkinian line," said Impa boldly. "Or would you rather be forced to abdicate and watch as another house claims the throne?"

"No!" she shot furiously.

The very idea of it sent spikes through her heart. Hyrule was hers. Her family had cared for it and watched over it for all these years. She had gone through untold horrors to see it safe. She would not just hand it over as if it meant nothing to her.

Impa's red eyes bore down on her. "Again, what if he never returns?"

"Then I will accept suitors," Zelda hissed, feeling her heart wrench deep within her. "I will marry. But not yet…"

For now she'd wait a little longer.

* * *

_Nine years, two weeks after Link's departure…_

Zelda found herself stifled both by the heat and the crowd of people around her. It was the Hyrulean annual ball. It was to celebrate the new year, which began at the start of spring. It honored growth, life, and renewal.

All manner of men had come from across Hyrule and from a few neighboring countries to attend. The instant it was made public that she was accepting suitors her already complicated life had become that much more chaotic. The only reprieve she had was the fact that her councilors had excused her from much of her work, as eager as anyone to see her wed.

Zelda felt trapped, surrounded by so many young men, carrying multiple conversations at once and doing her utmost to keep track of them all. She must have danced over a hundred dances, each time staring up at a different face. When it came time for the waltz the men had practically erupted into a cockfight. She had been whisked away under their noses by a gallant, albeit sneaky, count from Holodrum.

It was easy to pretend to be flattered by all the male attention. All one had to do was bat the eyes, giggle, act nervous and swoon on occasion.

Come to think of it, it was nearly time to be overwhelmed by the heat and fake yet another swoon.

As she made to flutter her lashes and fall to the side, she suddenly paused, eyes going wide. There… across the ballroom… that golden head, could it be…?

"Excuse me, I'm feeling unwell all of a sudden," she said hastily and tore away from the group of men.

Her arm was caught by one of them, his brows furrowed in concern. "Do you need assistance, your highness?"

She pried her arm away from him, trying to keep track of the blonde head among the other courtiers. "No, I simply need to take a respite."

Hurrying as fast as she could without looking undignified, she weaved through the crowd, making the same excuse to everyone who tried to approach her. When she reached the area that the blonde head had stood she was panting. Her heart sunk as she looked around, trying to locate him. He was gone.

The first few notes of the minuet started up and people were already finding partners and making their way onto the dance floor.

Zelda stood bleakly, hands wrangling the fabric of her dress.

"My lady?"

She set her jaw and turned, about to give the man the same excuse as the rest when she noticed his golden blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Her eyes roved over his face, heart fracturing when she realized it wasn't him. The man shared the same coloring as Link, but everything else was far different.

He smiled and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Zelda returned his smile, hoping he could not see how strained it was, as she placed her gloved hand in his. "Yes."

With that she was once more swept across the floor, carried in the arms of a man she didn't know.

She should have known better. There were plenty of blondes in Hyrule. Finding Link at the ball would be just as likely as finding him having tea at the bottom of the Kakariko well. He was not a noble, nor had he been invited, although, it would not have been beyond him to sneak in anyways.

Throughout the rest of the night she kept glancing towards the doors, but no matter how many times she looked, no matter how many times they opened, it was never him.

* * *

_Nine years and three month after Link's departure…_

_My dearest Link,_

_I am writing to tell you…_

Zelda frowned and scratched the sentence out then started again.

_I have news of which you may wish to hear…_

Biting her bottom lip in frustration, she tore the paper, throwing it in the bin next to her desk, then began anew.

_My dearest Link,_

_His name is Alistaire. He is kind, yet firm, wise in the way of politics and well-liked among the people. He fights well with a sword and does even better with a bow. When he speaks to me it is in a voice that is soft and gentle. I honestly can find no fault with him, and by the Goddesses I've tried. He possesses prime qualities difficult to find in any man. Such is a rarity, an opportunity I cannot afford to pass up. He would make the perfect king._

_I write to apologize to you for breaking my promise. I've waited so long for you, but I can't anymore. Both Impa and my council have been pressing me to marry for years now. I've been fortunate in the first little while that I was able to find passable fallibilities with all the suitors who have proposed to me, however there is no excuse to refuse Alistaire. _

_Link, __I know we never formally agreed upon it, but I think we both always knew that we were meant for each other. In here 'meant' is an arbitrary term. We always _assumed_ that we'd marry. It is all relative now. Fate is not set in stone, the hero was never destined to be with his princess._

_I hope that wherever you are you are doing well. And Goddesses, Link, please do not be dead! However, I find myself guilty of preferring such as the reason you've not yet returned to finding out you stay away by your own will. _

She took a moment to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes before they could hit the paper. Biting her lip, she wrote on.

_I, Princess Zelda Lisette Nohansen Harkinian, cordially invite you to my wedding this year upon the day of Farore, the first day of spring. _

_This is your last chance, Link. Hurry up and make things better like you always do. I miss you so much._

_With love,_

_Your Zelda_

She read it over twice to make certain there were no mistakes, that each i was dotted and each t crossed. Afterwards she diligently set about folding the paper neatly in thirds, the two ends overlapping the middle then slipped it in an envelop and addressed it to Link.

She stared at the envelop for a while, before scooting back her chair and leaning towards the hearth, dropping it into the fire.

The corners curled as it burned, the not yet dry ink turning the flame a hue of green. Forcefully, she tore her gaze from the sight.

He hadn't been getting her letters anyways…

* * *

_Day of the wedding…_

During the weeks leading up to her wedding, Zelda became more and more anxious. Those weeks had gone by swiftly and it seemed everybody in Hyrule was excited for the occasion, even her future husband had expressed his anticipation in way of lingering kisses. Everybody, it seemed, but for the bride to be.

At the altar, standing before what seemed like all of Hyrule, Zelda heard the old priestess drone on as she spoke, but did not listen. They had the recital the day before, she knew all that she had to say, when and what to do when saying it. That was enough for her.

The priestess gave the cue for them to face each other. Zelda turned and looked up at Alistaire from behind her veil. Seeing the smile in his eyes made her stomach churn. Both of them were aware that there was no love between them, but there was undeniably a certain fondness present.

There was no doubt in her mind. He would make a good king, as well he would be a good husband to her.

The priestess chanted and sprinkled them with holy fountain water as she blessed them in ancient Hylian.

Unconsciously, Zelda's eyes slid to the doors of the temple. She waited for them to open, for her green-clad hero to come striding through.

_This is your chance, Link. Please…_

Alistaire took her hand as he said his vows and placed the ring on her finger. Without pause, she did the same for him, voice steady as she pledged eternal devotion to her husband.

He then reached forward and lifted her veil. Zelda expressed no evidence of her sadness. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went once more toward the doors, willing them to open.

They parted and the temple erupted in cheers. Alistaire smiled as he swept her up in his arms and leaned in for another kiss.

All Zelda could think of in that moment was that he hadn't come.

* * *

_Wedding night, after the festivities, Princess Zelda's chambers..._

She lay there tiredly under the covers, naked and warm after their consummation. Beside her, Alistaire slept peacefully, breaths coming out in soft snores, an arm draped over her waist.

Zelda stared into the darkness, unable to sleep, having woken in the middle of the night by the tears streaming down her face. Everything was catching up to her, the reality of the situation was only just setting in. Her's and Alistaire's coronation was scheduled for the morrow, her dress set up and ready on its mannequin in the corner, they'd then be leaving for a short honeymoon to her estate at Lake Hylia, afterwards they'd return to begin their duties as king and queen.

She reminisced on earlier that night. It hadn't at all been as painful as Impa made it out to be. Alistaire had been slow and gentle, making sure she reached her peak before he had even considered seeking his. She had felt untold pleasure and in the end had fallen limp, body satisfied. And her heart had shattered further every second of it.

She let out a chocked sob then stilled as her husband shifted in his sleep. She stuffed a fist in her mouth to stifle the noise then continued sobbing quietly.

All of this she would have shared with Link. She would have given her body and soul to him. If only he hadn't left her, if only he hadn't kept her waiting for so long…

And now it was too late.

He didn't come…

* * *

**A/N: ****I'll say this now. I know Majora's Mask only lasts 3 days, therefore, if you are of the wise sort, you'd be able to conclude that there must be other reasons for Link's continued absence.**

**For those of you who are reading Dead Inside, you know how painfully frustrating the characters tend to be. Well, you'll find the same thing applies here, so be warned! **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL UPDATE! I accidentally deleted chapter 2 when I meant to replace it. I wasn't thinking right, apparently :P So what I did was ****I filled out this chapter more because I believe the original draft was far from satisfactory and you guys deserved better. I've included more dialogue and made a mention of another character who was going to show up later in the fic. There's not too much that differs, but I am more content with this version than the last. I wanted to fix this up before I posted chapter 3, which will be up within a week.**

**Reminder. A personal headcanon of mine is that Link has a late growth spurt after the games. If you look at the Hero's Shade, who is essentially the Hero of Time, you'll see that he is massive compared to TP Link, so OoT Link could not have been fully grown when he defeated Ganondorf (Impressive much!). Therefore, in this story, Link will be tall. I should really write one where he's short though. I like the thought of him looking up to Zelda ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Saria skipped along, humming a soft tune as she whirled and hopped, virtually dancing while making her way out of the forest temple. She jumped on a protruding root then hopped off, touching down on the tip of her toes then walking leisurely to the far door.

Her fairy swirled around her, a pinprick of soft pink light in the gloomy darkness.

High stone walls hemmed her in on either side, dark in the corners and leaking viny plantae. The aura in the temple was spooky, if it were not her domain she'd have been worn with fright from simply being here. As it was, she was the Sage of Forest, this temple was her sanctum from the world of mortals, her way of connecting with the Goddesses. It deserved every respect from her and it reflected her quite aptly. It was overgrown with vines and flora, trees had rooted wherever they could find a spot to grow. It was wild, like her inner spirit, she knew it as deeply as if it were a part of her. Every chamber, every mark and symbol was familiar to her. Her connection to this place was more than just physical. Whenever she was away the temple sang to her, echoing with visions of long past events, of when the previous Forest Sages had roamed its halls.

As a sage and caretaker of the Forest Temple she made it a habit to frequent it at least once every other day. Since Ganondorf had never murdered the King of Hyrule and usurped his throne in this timeline, as he had in the alternate one that Zelda had so efficiently eviscerated, his monsters hadn't had a chance to make the stone structure into their abode so it remained free of pests. Other than the random walltula – a creature that seemed to be able to invade anyplace dark and dank enough – there was nothing for her to fear.

She walked out into dim sunshine. It was nearing dusk, the shadows of the land extending far past the horizon as the stars began to twinkle into existence, emerging from their recurring sleep.

Saria continued humming as she shimmied down the tree in front of the entrance to the temple. She hopped back a few steps and turned to admire it. The structure jutted out of the forest, all stone and moss, having over time fused with the woods, becoming truly part of it.

Deciding that she could linger a little longer – the Deku Sprout did worry about the late hours she kept, but ultimately acknowledged that she was a free spirit – Saria then moved to her stump, a place she used to sit and wait for Link to contact her with the ocarina for advice during his journey, took out her own clay ocarina and began to play.

Her thoughts often turned to Link on days like this, wondering where he was and how he was faring. He was like her, a free spirit, one that roamed wherever he wished and did whatever they wanted, yet was still held by responsibility to those he was loyal to. For Saria, it was the forest, to Link it was the protection of Hyrule. If ever Hyrule was once again in danger, she knew he'd be back. And what vengeance he would bring if he did return to find his home under threat of another foe when he had taken such painstaking lengths to save it before. Luckily for them, peace had reigned ever since the Gerudo King was marked for execution and sent to the other realm.

Still, it would have been nice of him to visit once in a while. When first he had left for his quest to find Navi he had played her song every other day in order to speak with her, however the frequency of that event had slowly dropped to once a month, before reaching once a year. Fifteen years was a long time to spend searching for his fairy. From what she'd gathered from their brief conversations over the years, he'd stopped searching a while ago. He never told her his concerns or any of his worried, yet to her it seemed that he was aimlessly wandering around, uncertain of what to do with his life now.

Her song was a lively tune that seemed to radiate throughout the forest as if each tree was singing along and passed it to the next so that they could enjoy the music as well.

A breeze built up around her. Serenely she closed her eyes and felt the strands of her short green hair wisp around her face. Her fingers flew over the holes of her instrument, playing each note in repetitive precision.

She would have gone on playing for hours, if not that in the next second she was swung up and lofted into the air as huge arms came around her. Her eyes whipped open and she gave a short squeal as she was whirled around in a wide circle, the inertia causing her to almost let go of her ocarina.

"Saria! How I've missed you, Saria!"

A deep rumbling voice vibrated against her back. Saria was too busy fighting against her dizziness as the spinning stopped to think much about it. Recovering, she balled a fist and smashed it against the thick arm suspending her. She felt constrained and limited, both feelings she abhorred. Whoever was holding her needed to let go now!

"Who is this?" she demanded, automatically calling to the forest and amassing its magic. "Let me down this instant!"

Her fairy fluttered around her head wildly, blabbering incessantly in excitement and only increasing the sensation of dizziness.

The owner of the deep voice laughed, a deep tenor filled with warmth. He spoke smoothly, "As you wish, little mother."

His voice was full male and mature, accented with a light pitch that could be clearly caught at the end of his sentences.

Saria was struck with silent awe, recognition overwhelming her. How had she not recognized it early? Despite the changes it had undergone, it was still his voice.

The moment her feet touched grass, she spun around, facing him, her lips pulled in a bright smile as she craned her neck to gaze far up at him. Only one person she knew had ever called her 'little mother'.

She said his name with all the happiness of a parent reunited with their lost child. "Link!"

His smile was gentle as he gazed at her, his eyes revealing all the longing he had kept locked up over his time away. He dropped to one knee before her and before he could open his mouth and get another word out, she launched herself at him, her tiny body fitting snugly against his massive frame. He had grown so big over the years, she hardly knew what to make of it all. His arms wrapped tightly around her, ensconcing her in his warmth.

"At least you're happy to see me," he said, chuckling to himself. "Nabooru…not so much."

Saria pulled back only so much as required to stare into his face unimpeded. She noticed that his features were much sharper, stripped of his baby fat, all his limbs had hardened with age into that of a man's. It was him. It was her Link. No matter that he was no longer the child she once knew, she could still see the boy she had cared for in him.

"You've already been to the desert?"

Link smiled at her winningly. "I had to pass through the dessert to return to Hyrule. Nabooru was my escort. After that the forest was the first place I wanted to be."

Saria felt the air swirl around her, tugging at the ends of her hair and blowing into her face. "The forest is glad of your return."

He hoisted to his feet and shouldered the shield and sword he had dropped earlier in his rush to greet her. "And I am glad to be here. Come on, I want to see the rest of the village. I'm eager to reacquaint myself with everyone."

"They won't believe that you're the same Link from before," said Saria, holding his hand as they started toward the Kokiri village.

"That changes little," replied Link, as he begun to swing their interlocked hands. "I'll still get to see them. And the Deku Sprout, how does he fare?"

She smiled fondly. "Wishing that he were a tree already, yet constantly worrying about how he and his predecessor are going to fit in that small glade when he is full grown. I've been telling him over and over again that the Great Deku Tree will eventually erode. He's like a child, he never listens."

Like all the rest of the Kokiri, actually. It was sometimes difficult, being the eldest and most mature of a clan full of ageless children.

Saria hesitated, knowing the sensitivity of the subject she was about to touch upon. "Link, I couldn't help but notice… about Navi…"

The awkwardness was cleared away as Link simply smiled, tightening his hand around hers. "I never found her again," he relinquished, "And I have made peace with the fact that I never will. She is gone, and she doesn't want to be found."

Her own melancholy mingled with his. On the surface he may act content, but Saria could tell a sorrow enveloped his soul at the loss of his friend.

Her own fairy hovered closer and alighted on her shoulder, as if dreading any distance between them. She couldn't imagine losing her partner the way Link had lost his. The boy without a fairy. It seemed to be a title that perpetually followed him, yet it didn't appear as if it affected him as much as it did when he was younger. Knowing he was in fact Hylian had helped with that.

Something had changed about him, something that had enabled him to find peace in his ever challenging life. It hadn't been easy when any of them were brought back after seven years of living in fear in a distorted land, least of all for Link.

"How is Zelda?" said Link, deviating from the depressing topic.

Saria felt the atmosphere lighten considerably. The princess always had that effect on him. Just thinking about her seemed to cheer him up.

"She's well," she answered truthfully. From when she remembered seeing Zelda last during the winter festival, Zelda had been in good health and cheer. "I haven't seen her in a while. She's usually always busy."

They made their way down the simple maze of hedges. The Deku Shrubs who had once loitered at every corner never bothered her, due to respect or disinterest she might never know. Today they were particularly inactive. It might have been attributed to the presence of Link. He was tall and armed, no longer the young boy they held no fear for. Link didn't pay them any heed either away, continuing along with a bright smile on his face.

"Helping her father with state affairs, I bet," he mused as they dodged around the next hedge. "She always used to sit in on meetings and give advice. The king always listened to her, ever since the failed alliance with Ganondorf."

Saria mistook a step and hesitated for a second before mustering the nerve to speak up. "Um, Link… there's something…um, never mind." That nerve left her almost as soon as she found it. She told herself that it wasn't her place to tell him. Of course he wouldn't know of the king's passing. He'd hardly concerned himself with Hyrule while he was away, and it was never a topic she felt comfortable with bringing up with their short discussions, so how would the news have reached him? It was Zelda's right to inform him.

Link gazed at her inquisitively before passing the gates to the small enclosure at the end of the maze. A man stood there waiting, his back turned to them as he peered into the woodland, taking in the scenery.

The shy nature of the Kokiri compelled her to take a step back. Link comfortingly squeezed her hand and urged her forward.

"Hey, relax," he soothed calmly. "He's just a friend."

She trusted Link implicitly and that was the only reason that she allowed herself to be led to the stranger. Silently she surveyed the man, so tall, and with strange purple hair. She was not accustomed to telling the age of anyone older than a child, but he appeared to be around Link's age – however old he was now. Twenty-six, she supposed. Years meant little to her. She herself had to be over two-hundred or so. She'd never kept count.

The man's ears flicked at the sound of their approach and he turned around to face them. "About time, Link," he said, his voice low and nonchalant. "I thought I'd be waiting all night at this rate. If I knew you'd be so long I would have come with you."

"And I told you, I wanted to go alone," replied Link, ambling toward the man with Saria's hesitant form in tow. He looked down at her. "I listened to you play. Your music is as wonderful as ever."

The strange man's gaze deftly slid to her and she froze, mind screaming at her that Kokiri were supposed to avoid adults and remain unseen while in the forest. After those seven long years under Ganondorf's reign those feelings were twice as potent. Adults –grown men especially – were prideful, greedy and dangerous. They decimated everything, they knew little of love and compassion. All except for Link.

"Saria, this is Kafei Dotour. I made his acquaintance while staying in Termina," said Link.

"Demoted to acquaintance now, am I," chided Kafei, giving her a polite smile and bowing at the waist.

Saria hesitantly smiled back, still unsure.

"And this is my little mother, Saria," Link went on, giving her green tresses a small rustle.

Kafei raised a violet eyebrow, scrutinizing her in disbelief. "When you said that the one who raised you was extraordinary, I hadn't been expecting…well, _this_ sort of extraordinary. She's just a child."

"A child who's your senior by more than two centuries," retorted Link, his face hardening.

Kafei inclined his head. "I see. I suppose I'm hardly one to judge a person based on their appearance. If you are indeed older than you appear, then I will accept it as fact. I apologize for my rudeness."

The two men shared a look that seemed to speak of a tale far deeper than any she could fathom. The exchange looked to be so familiar between the two, a sort of proof of their closeness. Feeling more courageous, she left Link's side and approached Kafei. She stretched out a hand and smiled kindly at him.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, and was proud that her body didn't betray her by tensing when he bent down and took her small hand in his substantially larger one and kissed the knuckles.

"And you," said Kafei. "I don't know how you managed to possibly raise this belligerent one, and I can't help but admire you for your tolerance." He indicated to Link with a jerk of his chin.

Saria laughed while Link sent the man a sour glare.

"I can't say about his attitude now," she started, fondness for the man growing increasingly with every word they spoke. "But he was a quiet boy. The only problems he gave me was that he would run off and get himself lost. I'd always be worried sick that someday we wouldn't ever find him again."

"Wasted worry," replied Kafei. "He's not worth the effort."

"Don't you think we should be getting on to the village?" input Link tersely, arms crossed, fighting between displeasure at the sight of them getting on well together and annoyance that they seemed to be getting on too well if they could tease him so easily.

"Certainly," piped up Saria, exuberant that they would once more have him in the village. She strode ahead to lead the way. "How long do you plan on staying this time? I know you'll want to go to the castle. And if you leave you can't stay away for as long as you did last time."

"We're to head for Castle Town tomorrow, actually," responded Link apologetically.

"So soon," muttered Saria, feeling disappointment rise up.

"I promise to visit often," Link reassured her. "And for longer periods of time. But right now there are matters I need to settle."

Matters to settle? "Is this about Zelda?" asked Saria, more curiously now. His affection for the princess was another sort than his affection for her. Saria was not wholly certain how it differed and labelled it as a Hylian thing.

Link nodded and answered briefly. "Some of it. Visiting Zelda is a priority, but there are other reasons."

Again he and Kafei glanced at each other, secretive and silent. Whatever hidden truths they shared, Saria wasn't sure she wanted to know. Link held the look he used to have on his journey to defeat Ganondorf. It was serious and moderately troubled.

Saria kept silent, unwilling to ask about it.

It was past evening when they arrived at the village. Link went to see the Deku Shrub first and they spoke for hours into the night. Saria listened, along with the rest of the Kokiri as Link told of the lands beyond the forest, outside of Hyrule. In his tales he visited all sorts of places, from harsh mountaintops to unending seas. Aptly she noted how in all of those tales no one died, and the endings were always happy. A niggling feeling in the back of her mind told her that he wasn't revealing the entire truth to them.

Eventually tiredness took all of the Kokiri and they fell asleep where they were. Saria forced herself to remain awake, spending as much time as she could with him before he left.

Kafei was resting at the edge of the glade, a dark shadow against the bark of a tall oak tree. The Kokiri children had accepted him more readily into their fold than she had, innocence and curiosity overpowering any fear they might have felt. Once Link had declared him safe, they'd pounced on him, and Kafei was soon confronted with a gaggle of hyperactive children all throwing him questions at once. He didn't seem like a person that enjoyed the company of children, but he had humored them and somehow had mustered the energy to keep up with their talk. Then Link had begun his storytelling, and like all younglings, their attention was drawn right away.

Eventually Link did rest his eyes and snatch a few hours of sleep. Saria kept awake, watching for the dawn. She was dismayed when Link woke early that morning and he soon departed with Kafei, sneaking out without disturbing any of the Kokiri.

She silently watched him leave from her spot hidden in the treetops. Saria anticipated that he'd go to Castle Town and make a new life for himself there, as he'd attempted to do fifteen years ago. The absence of his fairy was a strange sight to her. He might have given up on his venture to find Navi, yet she sensed that he was still searching…searching for something different now. She hoped that whatever it was, this time he would find it.

* * *

It was peculiar, she decided, when her Triforce started flaring. Ordinarily it kept obligingly silent unless called upon, which she did rarely these days. Having it awake on its own happened occasionally and randomly. It usually gave only short spurts of power, however today it was particularly active.

She shrugged it off and continued to gaze out the window, overseeing the grounds.

In less than an hour she and a number of others would be leaving for the hunt. If they were fortunate the rain would hold out until it was over, before it could erase all tracks of game. The heavy overcast would be a drag. Alistaire had insisted they postpone the hunt for another time, but she'd been adamant. It was her father's birthday today and he'd always gone hunting on his birthday, so she'd do the same. It annoyed her whenever Alistaire tried to take command as if attempting to exert some authority over her, or rather, to balance out the authority she held over him.

She stared nonchalantly as she thought of her husband.

She and Alistaire shared a cordial relationship. There was no love between them, this they were both aware of, yet there was a certain fondness that had settled over the course of the years. She imagined this was how it must be for couples who'd had arranged marriages. Many of her ancestors then. Even her father's marriage to her mother hadn't been formed out of love. He'd been heir and her mother had been a lady from a well-to-do noble family seeking to strengthen ties with the royal house. They'd both been pressured into it and eventually both had agreed to it. They had held a mutual respect throughout their lives, but never had she witnessed any affection given toward the other.

Her mother had been a distant figure, cold and reserved, as if she'd never wanted to bear the burden of raising a child in the first place. Her father, on the other hand, had delighted in her. There'd been warmth in all his interactions with his sole child, he had loved her like no other. She was the only person who held importance in his life. To her he'd been her only parent. She'd barely even noticed when her mother had died when she was but seven years old. It made her feel awful to an extent, but only because they were blood related. Otherwise she and her mother may have well been strangers.

Alistaire and she were like that, although she did not rebuff his warmth and he did not coldly ignore her whenever she snubbed him in her preference to be alone. They were compatible, and they understood each other, that was what counted. Also, her judgement of him had proven true as already, six years into their reign, he proved himself to be a good monarch. He was all that Hyrule deserved and more.

Someone rapped on the door, bringing her out of her musings.

She didn't so much as turn around as she called out, "You may enter."

Someone had probably come to fetch her. She'd lingered longer than she'd meant to and the nobles were most likely eager to leave for the hunt. She was already prepped to go, donning her riding gear with her crop in hand. It would take less than ten minutes to ready her horse and set out.

The door opened and Alistaire entered the room. Zelda sighed.

"What is it," she asked, already knowing full well what he wanted.

"Still wiling away the hours?" said Alistaire in amusement, striding forward. "Everyone is all gathered and waiting for you and here you are tucked away in your little corner of the castle as if you've not a care in the world."

"I have all the care in the world," she said and turned away to stare out the window once more. That's what made it so problematic.

He seemed to sense that something was off as his grin faded and a serious expression rose on his face. "Is something troubling you? Zelda, dearest, you do not have to come along. If you need time for yourself then I can lead the hunt."

"No," she stated, voice hardening. "I do want to go. It will be refreshing. I feel as though I've not held a bow in ages."

It was an irksome habit of his, one she greatly disliked. He'd constantly try to step up and take control of more tasks that she normally took charge in. His intentions were well-founded. He was only trying to alleviate some of her workload for her, yet despite knowing this, she never relinquished. She was the High Sovereign, the greater of the two of them. The blood of royals flowed in her veins, not his, and so by law she was ordained more power. Hyrule was her responsibility, and if she had to suffer for it then so be it, even if suffering meant entertaining highly arrogant nobles.

She lifted to her feet, tugging on her gloves, making certain that they were firmly in place. His eyes followed the motion before darting back to look her in the face. Of course he'd seen her Triforce mark before, as her husband he'd seen every bare inch of her, yet even so she did not want it on display for him and others to openly gawk at.

"I'll be there shortly," she intoned.

"Shall I wait for you?" he asked, setting a cream-colored envelope on the bureau. She hadn't even noticed he was carrying it.

"That won't be necessary," replied Zelda evenly. The letter was addressed to her it seemed. With a surreptitious glance she saw her name printed on the front in plain script.

"Sending me off to the hounds alone," teased Alistaire.

She sent him a flat look. "Alistaire."

He held a hand up. "Right right, I'm going," he said, backing out of the room. He sent her one last look. "Shall we say in ten minutes?"

She nodded. "Ten minutes." She really was curious who the letter was from.

Once her husband had left she went straight to the bureau and picked it up… only to set it back down. Regis, that daft fool. With closer inspection she saw that he was trying to disguise his handwriting again, but what he never realized was that he had a distinctive pen style where the last letters of each of his words flicked down at the end.

Regis was a mutual friend that she and Alistaire shared. She'd known him as a child, although back then she'd spent most of her time with Link and after he'd left she had preferred being alone. Unlike the rest of the snobby brats she'd been acquainted with, he had been persistent and had nagged and bugged her until finally she accepted that his presence no longer bothered her.

It was through him that she'd met Alistaire, and to this day she suspected he regretted the introduction. He after all had also been in contention for her hand and losing to Alistaire was something he couldn't have taken lightly, despite his insistence that he did not mind that his friend got to marry the woman he'd desired. What Zelda hadn't told him was that he hadn't even been an option. Whereas Alistaire held honor and was altruistic to a fault, Regis was prideful and severe. He would have ruled as her great grandfathers before her, with too firm of hand and a harsh sense of justice. He'd have been labelled something a step lower than a tyrant.

Justice was all good and well, but fairness was also required, and if there was one thing she knew to be true about Regis was that his sense of fairness was objective. He ruled a dukedom and when meting out punishments to those who went against the law he'd always enact ten times the harm that the criminal had done. Friend though he was to her, she was also wary of him and kept a close watch on all his movements. His means were underhanded more often than not even when his goal was beneficial.

She pondered over the letter before deciding to save it for later. Today was her dead father's birthday. She didn't need Regis' arrogant words to make her even more miserable than she was.

Placing the letter in a drawer of her bureau, she gathered her cloak and started down to the stables.

Her horse was a beautiful dark gelding whom she had captured and tamed herself, and she was very proud of that fact. The stable hands had already saddled him up and prepared his tack for her. Zelda took the reigns and placed her booted foot in the stirrup before swinging the other leg over, her form-fitting breeches allowing her to sit astride her mount. No decent huntress would be found sitting sidesaddle. It was just asking to be thrown off.

The others around her were still readying their mounts and wittering away. The kennel master had brought out their finest hounds and the falconer carried with him two capped birds. It was to be an exciting affair and even she felt giddy at the prospect of taking down a wild sow or a buck.

They were to be going to a forest just west of Castle Town, the Harkinian's personal lands. If another house were to ever gain the throne, that plot of land would still belong to her, assuming she wasn't evicted as a tyrant and her assets stripped from her. But that would never happen. She was better than Ganondorf, her people lived happily under her rule, she saw it day by day. None but a Harkinian would ever touch the Hyrulean throne.

She spurred her horse out into the corral, letting him warm up his muscles before he was to begin running. Thirty people were to accompany them today. All lords and ladies of high society, which essentially meant they were of great importance. People who she was forced to entertain with these random excursions. She'd rather hunt alone, on foot, than partake in this party, no matter the thrill.

A servant approached her and passed up her bow and quiver of arrows. Her hunting knife was already fastened to her belt, and she had two more in each boot in case she lost the first. Once in a while they did run into the more dangerous beasts, and oftentimes a buck would put up a fight, even while dotted with arrows. One had to learn not to be squeamish at those times. For her any squeamishness had long been driven out during Ganondorf's reign. Along with hardening her stomach, some of the sights she had been met with had also hardened her resolve. Seeing her kingdom in decay had kept her going, even during the bleakest of hours.

"Majesty, we are ready to set out," called a mounted knight as he rode up on her left.

She nodded and steered her gelding toward the gate. She'd been circling her horse around the enclosure, lost in thought as she'd waited. Now that the hunt was about to begin she could clear her mind and find liveliness in action.

She looked forward, en route to lead her following of nobles through the town and out onto Hyrule field when suddenly she tensed. For there, leaning against the gatepost, head casually cocked to the side as he grinned at her, was Link.

* * *

**A/N: ****I've decided on a much different take of Link and Zelda's characters this time. OoT Link has always seemed like the 'Knight in Shining Armor' to me, so I'll strive to write him that way, whereas Zelda here is far colder than most would have her. I fear you may not like her personality much until later. As stated in the previous chapter, the interactions between these two in this story is liable to drive you up a wall. Feel free to rage about it in your reviews when this happens. I live to write frustrating stories :P**

**I kind of regret naming her husband Alistaire. He was an OC of mine during my Castlevania faze and whenever I write about him I can't help but picturing him with a high-collared coat and fangs -.- Oh well. Too late to change that now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I probably should mention that the inspiration for this story is Wuthering Heights. Only partially, though. It's not going to actually follow the story line of the book, just some ideas and concepts. Clandestine will have its depressing moments, but it will ultimately end happily. **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs and follows! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

At first she didn't believe it. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her, that couldn't be Link standing there by that fence. Fate couldn't be that cruel. It had to be an illusion. But it wasn't. Even years later she still recognized his boyish smirk and subtle air. It was him. Link.

He had grown. Great Din, had he grown. When last she remembered him as a boy, and before then a teenager, here he was now a man in the fullest sense. She took a moment to scour his form, taking in the vast changes that nature had brought on him and filing them for later admiration.

She was so transfixed, so stunned into disbelief, that she didn't realize until it was too late that her horse hadn't halted his progression and before long had trotted up to Link.

Zelda debated whether to stop and confront him or to pretend she hadn't seen him. For all she knew this might just be a figment of her imagination. It probably was. He was dead to her, had been dead for years. It was impossible that he'd returned now.

It was Link who took the initiative. He hopped lithely down from the fence and strode forward, joy shining from him like a beacon. Zelda felt a cold chill run down her spine and firmed herself. Her imagination was being overly vivid today.

Her horse stopped and snorted as he stepped into her path, his iridescent blue eyes connecting with hers, sending a spark of anticipation through her. He bowed deeply, although the angle was for that of a princess, not a queen.

"Your highness," he said, voice saturated with warmth and kindness and a devastatingly attractive allure that she could only comprehend so well. It had been part of what had intrigued her when they'd been adolescents fighting against the Evil King. But it had become much deeper now, the timbre of a man.

He raised his head ever so slightly and offered her a beaming smile as if anticipating a shocked response from her.

It came to her, this was not an illusion. It was real. He was here, standing before her, awaiting her acknowledgement. What should she do? How did one react to seeing their long lost lov- _friend_ – after such a lengthy course of time? So many questions were brewing within her, yet all she desired to do was leap off her horse and throw herself into his arms and cry. The foolish man. Why had he kept her waiting for so long?

His face fell uncertainly at her continued silence. Behind her some of the nobles were beginning to talk amongst themselves impatiently. He had effectively interrupted the procession and they were anxious for him to be dealt with so that they could begin the hunt.

"My lords and ladies, ride on without me." Zelda steered her gelding to the side of the path and the nobles proceeded past, casting curious glances as they went. Once most of them had gone, Zelda swung down from the saddle and stood next to her horse, hands choking the reigns to prevent them from quavering.

Link's smile once again reaffirmed itself as he strode forward, all broad shouldered and male elegance. He gave a long exhale and was about to say something when one of the knights, Etienne, her personal bodyguard, pulled away from the entourage and rode up to them.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" he asked, giving Link a hard look as a gauntleted hand discreetly moved to his sword.

Zelda nodded decisively. "Have no fear. Leave with the others. This man cannot harm me."

"I think it is best that I remain at your side," said Etienne, eyeing Link with open disdain.

"Leave," she reiterated without qualm, forcing her voice not to break. "That is an order."

Reluctantly he backed off and muttered a low 'Your majesty,' before leading his horse partway down the path and stopping and looking back at them, keeping close but respectfully out of hearing range.

Zelda felt her heart beat strongly and closed her eyes in order to gather herself. Too many thoughts and emotions were flitting about inside of her that she was becoming a mess trying to keep track of them all.

"Zelda, you do recognize me, don't you?"

His voice served to jolt her out of her inward musings and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her horse snorted and scuffed the ground, eager to follow his brethren, but she kept a firm hold on him, preventing him from doing so.

It took a moment for apathy to settle in and she gave a small smile. "Well now, this is certainly a surprise…Link."

Happiness stole over his face and quickly his disposition changed to one of feigned hurt. "Is that all you have to say to me, Zelda?" he said in a jaunty manner. "It's been years. Surely I'm entitled to a warmer greeting, or at least, more enthusiasm."

What did he want? A trophy? For her to run into his arms and embrace him for abandoning her to years of heartache?

She tried not to let her anger show as sudden bitterness rose up. Years, with not a word from him to let her know that he was alive and well and obviously enjoying himself, if the length of time he'd been away was telling enough. And now he'd returned and it was too late. The hopes and dreams she'd had for them were gone. His selfishness had ruined everything.

"Yes…years." She shook her head and gave a stiff smile. "I'm sorry, your presence here surprised me. After all, you gave no forewarning, no note or indication that you would be arriving."

"It was meant as a surprise," he replied, now standing before her. He reached out and for a second it appeared as if he was about to touch her, before diverting the path of his hand and patting the neck of her horse as the beast nickered, and calming him down.

Zelda gazed at him softly. He'd always had a knack for dealing with animals.

"Last I saw you I was the taller of us," she said. He was so close, mere inches away, and he towered over her. It slightly intimidated her.

"Miserable times," he chuckled fondly. "I'm glad those days are over."

A distinct unsettling feeling fell over her as he said that, and all at once her mood soured even more. How he tossed aside the warm days of their childhoods so easily.

"I'm afraid you caught me at an inorpportune moment," she said, detracting to the present. She inclined her head toward the departing entourage. "I am to leave for the hunt."

His eyes brightened considerably at that. "Ah yes, today's his majesty's birthday. I have a gift for him," he said and shifted diffidently on his feet. "A sort of apology for being away for so long."

She raised a slender eyebrow. And he didn't seek to offer her the same courtesy? Was she not deserving of an apology? Or did he think she didn't need one and that she'd be understanding?

"As I said," she reiterated, sticking her foot in the stirrup and mounting her horse. She settled aside it and regarded him imperiously. "It is an inorppotune time to be catching up. I must take my leave."

She kicked her horse's sides and hoped to the Goddesses she'd be able to make it quickly away from him before her temper struck. It was near boiling to peak. His flippancy grated on her like nothing had for the past decade. He hadn't even been concerned with Hyrulean affairs, else he would have already known about the death of her father. Did the land he'd saved mean so little to him? And what about her? What standing did she hold in his heart? After all the terrible things they'd gone through together he acted as though she were a casual friend.

Before she could dart away, Link had a hold of the bridle.

"Pray tell, my lady, when is an opportune moment? I would like to indulge in your time once more."

As if he was deserving of any time she'd be willing to allot him when he hadn't deigned her with the same courtesy for over fifteen years.

"I'm afraid, sir, that my free moments are subjectable to swift change. I have duty and responsibility to uphold," she inserted with a palpable bite to her tone. Discreetly she surveyed his face and watched as it pulled into a slight frown. He'd finally caught her mood and he was displeased with it. Then she decided to add humorously, "Your only recourse may be to sneak in during gaps in my schedule. Alas, I must leave for grander schemes now. Adieu, hero."

She kicked the gelding's flanks harder and he sprinted off toward the gates. This time Link easily let go of the bridle. Soon Etienne had rode on to join her and they both left the castle grounds. In her fury Zelda didn't once turn back to look at Link.

* * *

"So you broke into the castle grounds, managed to make it past the guards and the ridiculous amount of security, only to be shot down."

"I _wasn't_ shot down!" Link hissed, slamming his glass on the table. "We just… left many things unsaid. I'm going to see her again soon. She simply didn't have time for me…"

Kafei nodded and leaned forward, elbows on the table. They had convened in a respectable tavern close to the main square of Castle Town, where Link had ordered him to wait while he went to see his princess. That had been two hours ago. He had been expecting Link to be gone for the full day as he and the princess engaged in fond hours of reminiscence together, yet he had learned that his friend had not even spent a quarter hour in her presence before she had dismissed him, and it was taking Link for a vile turn.

"Didn't have time to see the hero of her lands? Someone she owes her very life to?" Kafei asked, taking a swig of his milk. In polite societies it was only proper to drink milk throughout the day and save the alcohol for after supper or those times when one was experiencing great dispair. Milk, he found, was a delicacy here almost as much as it was in Termina. And really, the quality was just as good as his home brand. When he returned home after affairs were put in order, he'd have to order LonLon milk more often.

Link crossed his arms and reclined in his chair, looking off to the side. "It's the King's birthday. She probably wants to celebrate it peacefully. I did make myself a nuisance by barging into her life and causing disruption. She's a princess. Everything in her life is a routine, and I was an extra in todays."

"Hmm." Kafei laced his fingers and placed his chin on them, pondering. "Have you had a chance to catch up with the Hyrulean news?"

Link gave a droll laugh. "I have too many things to think about to add that to my concerns. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I have inquired around, picking up tidbits here and there, and have discovered a few pieces of information that you might be interested in."

"Well, go on," Link said, with a wave of his hand. "I'll decide whether it interests me or not."

His friend was certainly in for a crude awakening. "You talk about the king. Your princess' father? He's dead Link. He's been gone for ten years already."

He waited to see the signs of that registering with Link's mind, but was granted only a mask of emotionlessness. Masks. He was always wearing masks. Whether to alter his being or to guard his inner feelings. Link had gone through too much to not afford to have them.

"Zelda's now queen?" he spoke hesitantly.

There. A flash of sadness in his eyes. Kafei had no doubt that his friend would mourn later, in privacy, for now he was putting up a strong front.

"Yes," he acknowledged, knowing that the topic he was about to bring up would only bring him more anguish. "But she doesn't rule alone. There is still a king. Her husband."

At this Link shot his head up, eyes widened and expression aghast.

"What?"

Kafei winced. "She's married, Link."

Abruptly, Link tossed out his breath and slumped in his seat. He held his face in his hands. "Married. Married?"

"She's a princess," said Kafei carefully. "Did you believe she would be able to wait forever? No council would have allowed that in any country. An unmarried royal is a vulnerable one. She'd had to wed to secure her reign. And she'd have to have children to secure her line-"

"Don't say it," hissed Link vehemently. "Don't even speak of it."

The noises of the tavern grew louder as more people entered at this busy point of the day. Kafei waved off a serving boy as he came to see if they wanted to order anything for lunch, and he left in a huff.

"She promised me," said Link, moaning in dejection. "She promised to wait for me."

Kafei turned his attention back to Link, eyes gazing sadly at the despondent man. After all the hardships he had been through, he was denied this one chance at happiness with the woman he adored. He thought of Anju and how he'd feel if he hadn't come out to her and revealed his circumstances. If he'd stayed away, and if she'd eventually moved on and wed another…he wouldn't have been able to bear it. It caused him too much pain to think about.

Link stood suddenly, causing Kafei to jolt.

"We're leaving." And he began to do just that. Hefting his equipment over his shoulder, he strode for the door.

Kafei picked up his pack and placed a bundle of rupees on the table and hastily shot after him.

"So that's it?" he called, voice stern, matching Link's pace. "She's unavailable for you to pursue romantically, so you just dump her?"

"She abandoned me first," countered Link spitefully, as they left the tavern and entered the bustling street. It was around midday and the market was alive with activity, from children chasing cuccos to men bartering their wares. Link stormed down a side street, a cloud of despair around him. "Everything I've done has been for nothing. All those etiquette lessons and months of study." He shook his head. "Useless."

"Your education was supposed to strengthen your mind," said Kafei, an edge of darkness etched in his voice. "If you can throw away your friendship so easily then it really has been for naught, and you'd be the greatest fool I've ever met."

Link halted midstride and swerved around, brows pinched in perplexity.

Kafei met his gaze evenly and sighed. "You don't understand, do you? This is Zelda, your childhood friend, and from what you've told me, long-standing comrade. Do you really want to toss her aside just because she's taken?"

"She didn't wait for me," Link intoned heavily.

"And you dawdled too long," Kafei retorted as the younger man's face fell. "I've heard you speak of her, you hold a fondness for her even without the romantic connotations. You can't establish yourself as a lover to her, but there is still friendship. You haven't lost her."

Link became silent, eyes flickering with a vast assortment of emotions. In the end they settled on resolution and Link quickly plowed back the way they had come.

Kafei trailed after him, perplexed when they re-entered the tavern they'd just left. Link strut right up to the counter and plopped his gear on the floor and claimed a barstool.

"A bottle of brandy, if you please," he called to the bartender on the other side.

The bartender took one look at him, observed his solemn disposition, and hastened to fetch the brandy. The second it was placed on the counter Link poured a generous proportion in his glass and took a swig.

Hesitantly, Kafei lowered onto the barstool next to him, debating whether he should halt Link's attempts to inebriate himself beforehand or let his friend get wasted.

"If I'm going to see her," said Link, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after finishing his second glass, "I'm going to need some liquid fortification to do so. Zelda didn't appear happy to see me, and I have an idea why. She wasn't just excusing herself when she left, she _wanted_ to get away. But I won't let her. She's one of my dearest friends, and I'll be damned if I'm not involved in her life somehow."

"What admirable spirit you have," droned Kafei, helping himself to a glass as well, feeling profoundly relieved that Link wasn't going to do something he'd regret for the rest of his life. But if Link was going into a wearisome situation they were both bound to develop migraines.

Kafei sighed and drank deeply. This was going to be a hectic ride.

* * *

The hunt lasted three days. During the night they rested in her private lodge, drinking and merrymaking in honor of their late king's anniversary, and in the daytime they stole out at first dawn and hunted upon Harkinian lands.

All throughout her time away her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Link. Now that it had sunk in that he had in fact returned, she was able to derive various questions. Why had he returned, and why now? What had he been doing all this time? And why had he never contacted her? That last question ate at her as she continued on the hunt, more vicious with her kills. Each death was made swift and in the end she had personally felled two deer and a boar.

The boar was one she took uncharacteristic pleasure in bringing down. They had driven it out of the woods and into the wide open fields where they'd sent in their Eldin falcons to bring it down. The falcons were a massive breed, and rested heavily on one's arms. She'd allowed the pig a sporting chance, as was honorable, and the grace period was used to ready her bird before she'd launched him in the air along with another lord's. In their claws they'd held a net between them and with it they wrangled the creature and got it caught. It had squealed and tried to break through, but the cords were strong and it only tangled itself further. It was delayed long enough for Zelda and the other nobles to come riding in and litter it with a flock of arrows.

Despite the feat, Zelda had not been proud of that particular kill, rather she became more upset. As her entourage cheered, she'd ridden off, silently, trying to ignore the aching in her heart. Whether it was for the death of the boar or for the memories that kept rising up, she couldn't tell.

By the time the three days were over and the party had returned to the castle they were all in good spirits. A rare hind had been slain by one of her knights, a breed notable by the golden streak of fur across its brow, and by tradition, whenever such a hind was felled during a hunt a four day feast would follow.

So as soon as they reached the castle each of the nobles were hurried away to ready for the grand affair. Zelda was hastened to her rooms by eager maids who helped her get cleaned up and don a gown of white and gold. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist, with ringlets hanging down her back and her face was powdered and painted. Alistaire had come in then, after having finished his own pampering, and had announced her 'beautiful' before taking her hand and leading her to the Great Hall.

They were announced and then hundreds of nobles greeted them. With a great deal of difficulty, Zelda firmed herself against the onslaught and threat of being swept off in multiple conversations, somehow making it to her seat with little interaction. Her boar had been roasted and stuffed and awaited her at the high table. The hind would be saved for the last day of feasting. The hall was filled with talk and laughter, and for a time it distracted her from her troubling thoughts of Link.

Zelda mused while surveying the hall and drinking her wine. It was quite humorous, actually. Before she'd have done anything to see Link again, but now, after only a brief encounter, she wanted nothing more to do with him. She'd eviscerate him from her life. Good riddance to the inconsiderate bastard.

If she still knew him, however, he'd be waiting for a chance to meet with her again. Zelda would strive to prevent it until he got the message and understood that she no longer wanted him in her life. He had been dead to her before, and he still was. She preferred thinking of him that way.

Satisfied with her resolve, she finished the last of her wine and after being approached by too many lords and ladies to count, she decided to take a reprieve.

"I will be in the gardens," she told Alistaire just in case he had need of her. "I wish to be alone."

Standing, she quietly left the hall. The guards nodded at her as she slipped out into the corridor and wound her way down the long stone passages. Once free of the stifling atmosphere of the hall she felt lighter, no longer on display as Hyrule's precious jewel, able to think without the heavy gazes of her court on her.

The scent of fresh foliage and wet stone hit her as she wandered outdoors. Continuing onward, she walked along the cobbled path before stepping onto grass, ignoring the depression of her heels as they sank into the earth. The garden was lit by lantern, glowing soft yellow in the night and collecting moths, which zipped around them. She admired the glow they cast before continuing on. She passed hedges, statues and a wooden fence, and soon arrived at her favorite place, a small courtyard, surrounded by a shallow pool of glistening water.

It was one of her favorite spot on the castle grounds. It was here that she could truly be alone and have peace from her arduous queenly tasks. Oftentimes she could play her harp here for hours, completely undisturbed. The area was sanctioned off from everyone but those who had permission from herself.

She would indulge in a short period of rest before she returned to the feast. However it turned out she was not to have her solitude.

She gasped and took a step back from the entrance as her eyes perceived a shadowed figure, standing in the spot before the window looking into the empty throne room. The figure turned around when it detected her and the feeble light from the window behind it bordered its form, giving way to distinguish the build of a man.

She would have taken him for a thief and called for the guards if his voice hadn't identified him.

"I should have waited to see you," said Link, an air of wistfulness about him. "This was the scene of our first meeting. Both of them. It would have been nostalgic if we'd met here again."

Instantly all the thoughts she'd been having of him from earlier came back and she was submerged in the feeling of forlornness and heartache. Why did he have to be here. "Link, you surprised me."

"It's become a regularity as of late," he said, voice tinged with amusement. He walked down the steps and crossed the lawn, coming to stand right before her, the light from the lanterns illuminating his figure and she saw that he was wearing a heavy cloak, with his sword fastened at his back.

"So," he started after a short pause, "You're queen now."

Zelda squared her shoulders and regarded him. This was not the avoidance she'd desired. It seemed she was going to face him whether she wanted to or not. "I am."

"I apologize," he said, drawing a deep breath. "If I had known of the king's death I would have been less brazen toward you during our prior meeting. How long has it been?"

"Years," she replied succinctly.

"My condolences. I am truly sorry that I couldn't be there."

Couldn't? Had the circumstances of his time abroad given him no option of returning? It was ludicrous to think about, but perhaps he did have a reason for staying away.

She pondered humorously for a moment. Perhaps he had wronged a person of great importance and had been made to carry out reparations.

It still didn't alleviate the stab of hurt his absence had wrought. And the dagger in her heart as a result of his presence.

"It is done now," she said abruptly, brushing back a curl of hair over her shoulder. "Let's not mourn his death, but rejoice in his life. He had considered you a dear friend to him to the very end. He loved you as he loved me."

"It warms my heart to hear of it," said Link solemnly.

"He called for you, in his last days," she went on, carefully watching his emotions under the light of the lanterns. "But you never came."

"I didn't know."

"Did you ever try to connect with Hyrule when you were gone?"

"There was hardly the opportunity," he said, turning away, shoulders hunching and head bowed. "Circumstances didn't allow-"

Zelda took a rigid step forward. "Then do enlighten me as to the particulars of these circumstances."

He lifted his head. "They are not something easily explained."

"Are we not to discuss about your adventures?" she prodded, a smattering of underlying hurt infringing her tone. "You used to tell me amazing stories when we were younger. Would you censor them now?"

"I wouldn't." He turned back to her, eyes catching the light and for an instance Zelda perceived a great hollowness in them. "They are…complicated."

"Our travel through time is complicated," she countered. "Is there anything fit for comparison?"

"It would surprise you," he muttered faintly.

He remained silent after that and she frowned. He never used to be so secretive with her. There had been a time where they confided in each other about everything. They'd been so close during that year after they'd returned to the past. She couldn't have asked for a better friend. So what had changed? She should dismiss him. Clearly she was not an important part of his life anymore.

He gazed at her then, and she felt her heart stammer at the endearment in his eyes, causing her faithful resolution to falter. She had to get rid of him. She ruminated, the only way to get him to leave for good was if it was done on good terms.

"Zelda, I-"

She suddenly snatched his hands in hers and held them warmly. "Look at us," she said, smiling. "I've waited for so years for you to come back to me, and now you have. Our promises have been fulfilled."

If she thought about it, they'd never agreed specifically to marry, only to be together once more, and that's where disappointment set in. If only they had specified...

His expression was indiscernible, but after a moment, he shrugged and smiled. He pressed her fingers between his and her heart stammered at the act. "I'm only sorry I took so long."

"No matter," said Zelda, with flippant grace, suppressing a tremor and the budding start of tears. "You are here now."

Link was about to answer before he abruptly dropped her hands and took a step back as someone stepped into the courtyard.

"An entire four acres of garden and here I always find you in this little corner." That someone was accompanied by a gentle male voice, posh and refined.

Zelda bemoaned his timing as Alistaire came up to her side and greeted her with a kiss to the forehead. Displays of affection were often minimal between them, but to sate her court and reassure them that their marriage was not a mimic of her parents they made exceptions in public. Happy monarchs made for a happy country, apparently.

"Am I to be introduced for the reason of your delay?" he asked, eyeing Link up and down with an inquisitive gaze. "I've no recollection of seeing you at court, but then the light is so dim out here in the dark that I can hardly see you at all," he said pleasantly.

She found it interesting how Link dipped his head in firm scrutiny at her husband. Was that irritation she'd just perceived?

Swiftly she reached out and nabbed Alistaire's arm, entwining his hand in hers. "Link," she started suavely, keeping firm watch of his expression, "I do not believe you've met my husband. King Alistaire Lingard Harkinian." She then indicated with a sweep of her gloved hand to Link. "And this is Link, a childhood friend of mine."

"Link?" Alistaire said thoughtfully, "I've heard your name before. The same man who as a child rescued the Princess Ruto from Jabu Jabu's belly? Who vanquished the dodongos from the Goron's cavern, and who provided the leading evidence of the Gerudo King's treason?"

Link closed himself off and she wasn't able to discern a single inkling as to what he was thinking. He nodded stiffly. "The same."

"But that cannot be all anymore," Alistaire continued smoothly, "I can tell you've seasoned yourself over the years. I've always wanted to meet a man with such marvelous accomplishments as yourself."

"Careful, your majesty," forewarned Link wryly, "You may discover that man to be lacking."

"I dare say, I would not," responded Alistaire with cunning grace. "You have been away? Have you a place to reside? I would offer you a room in the castle."

Link hesitated then replied, "I'm afraid I must decline. My comrade and I already have lodgings."

"Do you stay with family?"

"Not exactly," said Link.

"Then I insist we accommodate you."

"Alistaire," hissed Zelda warningly.

Her husband looked at her exasperated. "I'm shocked you had not offered already," said Alistaire. "After reuniting with a dear childhood friend, it is hardly considerable not to house him."

Goddesses, why did he have to push it? The last thing she needed was for Link to be staying in her home where she might run into him more often than she wanted. Then she recalled back to the cold look he had given Alistaire the moment he had touched her. Something told her that that had been a hint of jealousy shining through his eyes as he'd observed them. It made her wonder, did Link have deeper feelings towards her?

An awful idea brewed in her overly clever mind. A sinister plot dying to emerge.

"You are right, Alistaire." She turned towards Link. "It would please me if you stayed," she said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically than propriety dictated. However, there was no holding back her inward excitement. "Hyrule castle had been your home once before. I would have it be so again."

_Please take the bait._

Link looked taken aback, but she could tell he was considering. Fireflies had begun flitting around them, mimicking the lantern light with their timid glows.

At length he gave in and nodded in assent. "If it pleases you then I cannot refuse. However grant me a day to gather my things, and bring my comrade."

"Be here by tomorrow then," said Zelda. "Oh Link, this is just like the days of our childhood."

He gave a terse smile before taking his leave. "Goodnight, your majesties."

"Goodnight," responded Alistaire vibrantly. "It was a delight making your acquaintance."

"And yours," said Link, then he looked to her.

Their eyes connected and Zelda could have sworn a current of electricity had sparked between them before he turned and vanished into the night, escaping the gardens the way he had come in.

She strived not to let the blankness of his gaze deter her as she allowed Alistaire to lead her back to the feasting. She had much to think about, and revenge to plan. He had hurt her with his absence and now it was her turn to hurt him back. She'd show him all that he missed out on and make him regret ever leaving her.

She frowned as she pondered idly. There was something different about him as well. He wasn't as vibrant as he used to be. Even during Ganondorf's reign he'd been more cheerful than he was now. Was it maturity, or did he have something else going on that occupied his thoughts. Mayhaps keeping him in the castle was best after all. She'd be able to watch him more closely and see what he was up to. Whatever it was, she was certain she wouldn't like it.

Silently she listened as Alistaire talked as he led them back to the Great Hall.

**~oOo~**

_We met amid a moonlit night. Who be this man that he should brandish a false visage. Ill his doctrine? I detect no red in his vision, yet he is not the man he proclaims to be._

* * *

**A/N: Practicing purple prose in addition to my random bits of poetry. Poetry will be inserted in certain scenes throughout the fic, wherever I find appropriate, really. I'll inform you now that all of it is stuff I made up, although it is mostly influenced by Shakespeare's sonnets (just the writing style).**

**Another headcanon: OoT era is far more formal than the other time periods, even among the peasantry to an extent. The way a person talks, walks, acts, their topics of discussion, hours appropriate for certain events, etc. are all determined by one's social class. (Inspired by the Georgian era).**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
